Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo)
Dot 'is a cute and tomboyish little girl from Australia who goes on adventures usually involving animals in her country like a kangaroo, with the song "Red Kangaroo". Dot is the main character and protagonist of the novel "Dot and the Kangaroo" by Ethel C. Pedley and the 1977 film of the same name and the eight sequels that followed directed by Yoram Gross. Dot is five years old according to the book. However, Dot's age is seldom mentioned in the films and the fact that her hair and dress vary in length from "Dot and the Koala" onwards suggests that she ages slightly over the course of the series. Dot is voiced in animated form by Barbara Frawley from "Dot and the Kangaroo" until "Dot and the Bunny" and by Robyn Moore from "Dot and the Koala" onwards. Ashley Ayre plays Dot in live-action form in "Around the World with Dot" and "Dot and Keeto". 'Appearance Dot is usually barefooted and wears a yellow dress which is sometimes torn or patched, with white or pale-yellow collar and sleeves with white vest and panties underneath, whatever the circumstances and wherever she goes. Dot maintains this appearance in live-action form in "Dot and Keeto" and she even sleeps like that at home in "Dot and the Koala". Dot's dress appears green with white collar and sleeves in a theatrical poster for "Around the World with Dot" to tie-in with the film's Christmas theme and briefly turns red completely in "Dot Goes to Hollywood". Dot wears a pink shirt, blue jeans and black and white shoes in live-action form in "Around the World with Dot" and her clothes change several times in "Dot Goes to Hollywood", most notably a pink-collared purple dress. Dot also wears a white helmet and space-suit with brown gloves and grey boots over her normal clothes in "Dot in Space". 'Personality' Dot cares very much for all creatures great and small and particularly the kangaroo who finds her when she is lost in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Dot will go to many lengths, such as going to the polar regions or even to space, at the risk of her own life and freedom to help the animal kingdom and those in need. Dot also has a passion for dancing and singing. Dot is shown to be capable of great courage and to stand up for the rights of the animal kingdom and even her own rights if needs must and seize the initiative whenever such qualities are required of her, whatever the consequences. This stems from Dot learning of the hostility of the Animal Kingdom towards humans in "Dot and the Kangaroo". Dot's adventures usually involve Dot coming to the aid of a particular animal (or animals in general) and/or getting herself into trouble or conflict of some sort and having to turn to the animal kingdom, her own kind or even her own initiative to put things right. Dot is shown to survive in sub-zero temperatures in her usual appearance in "Around the World with Dot" and "Dot and the Whale" and she even learns how to breathe underwater in the latter. Dot is also seen to sometimes rely on a magic green root called the "Food of Understanding" which enables her to talk to animals or magic in general which is usually what leads to her adventures. 'Dot and the Kangaroo' The first film begins with Dot lost in the woods, having gone off exploring with her parents' permission only to fall down an embankment and encounter several wild animals. The frightened child is found by a mother kangaroo who is searching for her own lost joey. The kangaroo offers Dot the "Food of Understanding" which enables her to talk to animals upon consumption. After explaining their respective troubles to each other, the kangaroo offers to help Dot find her lost way and hops through the forest with Dot in her pouch while Dot and other animals sing "Red Kangaroo". Dot and the kangaroo make the water-hole their first stop as a means of sustainance and rest and meet various other singing animals such as ducks and frogs. The animals are initially startled by the presence of a human but prepare to arrange a meeting after the kangaroo explains why she is helping Dot. 'Around the World with Dot / Dot and Santa Claus' Dot starts off as a live-action child and has an older brother named Ben with whom she is looking after the animals in their garden when Danny the Swagman arrives. Dot and Ben introduce themselves and all the animals to Danny. Dot also tells Danny about her adventures in "Dot and the Kangaroo" and remains bitter over the kangaroo's sudden departure and missing joey. Dot, Ben and Danny proceed to dance and build a sleigh together while Danny sings the song "Ingenuity" as Dot recently heard about some local animals that were sent to Japan. Danny dresses up as Santa Claus and tethers Dozey-Face and Grumble-Bones the kangaroos to the sleigh. Danny and Dot sit on the sleigh and suddenly they and the kangaroos become animated where upon Danny really is Santa Claus and Dot regains her usual appearance. They fly towards Ayre's Rock and stop by a stream for sustainance and they meet some frogs. Dot and Santa set off on their journey and Dot sings as they fly over Sydney and Queensland before leaving Australia altogether. Dot and Santa's journey sees them encounter a passenger aircraft, an erupting volcano and a whale who takes them as close to Japan as possible without encountering whalers. No sooner are they back in the air, they fly over Mount Fuji and encounter a green dragon. Grumble-Bones fights the dragon which turns out to be a kite and Dot and her friends are mistaken for a kite as well Notes The contrasting events of "Around the World with Dot" with the remaining sequels raise question marks over its canonicity. For instance: *Dot has a previously unmentioned brother named Ben (Ben Alcott) who not only does not appear in the remaining films but who is replaced by a different brother named Simon (Leaf Nowland) in "Dot and Keeto". *This is also the only appearance of Danny the Swagman. *Dot travels the world just to find the kangaroo's missing joey but she is still looking for the joey in "Dot and the Bunny". 'Dot and the Bunny' The film begins with an un-named live-action girl (Anna Quin), reading a picture book of "Dot and the Kangaroo" and understandably distressed by what she reads and she proceeds to turn out the lights and fall asleep. The girl immediately begins to have a dream in which she sneaks out of bed and out of her bedroom window and ventures into the woods. The child finally settles on a rock as the focus gradually switches to Dot searching for the lost joey of the kangaroo who rescued her previously. Dot calling out for the joey only causes her to be mocked by a Laughing-Kookaburra and she is led further off track by some koalas explaining their way of life to her and tricking her into tasting the leaves they eat. Dot is naturally disgusted but patiently explains to the koalas about her search for the missing joey, unaware that a grey rabbit is eavesdropping on her. 'Dot and the Koala' Dot does not actually appear until nearly forty minutes into the film when Bruce the Koala tells her about needing her help to stop a town from making a dam and destroying the bush. She leads the animals to finally destroy the dam and show the Mayor how his progress could destroy the land. 'Dot and Keeto' Dot starts off as a live-action version of her usual self, venturing beyond her home when she notices her brother Simon jumping on an ant-hill and attempting to drown a caterpillar in a watering-can. Dot stands up to Simon and pushes him over for unfairly torturing bugs and he runs away. Dot also rescues some bugs from a spider's web while searching for the "Food of Understanding" that the kangaroo previously gave her as a means of talking to animals. However, Dot cannot remember if the root was red or green and opts for the red one against the warnings of a nearby possum. This turns Dot back into animated form but also causes her to grow enormous before shrinking down to the size of a bug. The tiny Dot is immediately shaken by the tremors of Simon striding off in a huff and she attempts to climb onto his shoe only to shaken off and dangle by his shoe-laces. Dot lets go and watches Simon stride off into the distance before taking the time to take in what has happened to her. Dot is initially undaunted about being small and sings "It's the Little Things that Matter" in appreciation. However, things turn nasty when Dot is targeted by a crow and a cat both at the same time and she also realises the reality of having to climb and grab onto various objects. Dot follows Simon home and slips through the crack in the door just in time to see Simon raiding the cookie jar against their mother's wishes. Simon drops a cookie and Dot eats a bit of it and puts another bit in her pocket. Dot's mother comes to sweep the hallway and Dot tries to get her attention only to be swept up and tossed into the closet with the broom. Here, Dot encounters some very rude and ravenous cockroaches who sing about themselves and try to bite her fingers so Dot offers them a cookie crumb. Dot continues to try to get her mother's attention but is sucked into a vacuum-cleaner and trys to use her music-box but fails. 'Dot and the Whale' The film begins with a portrayal of the final scene of 'Moby Dick' only for the scene to give way to Dot reading a copy of the novel while spending time with a dolphin named Nelson. 'Dot and the Smugglers' 'Dot Goes to Hollywood' A re-designed Dot first appears dancing and singing on the streets of Sydney with a koala named Gumley as the local papers are littered with reminders of an outbreak of Koala eye disease which is potentially fatal if not treated soon enough. Gumley has already contracted the disease and now needs glasses and Dot is trying to raise the funds for the operation that could save him. Their efforts are proving futile however, and a dejected Dot takes Gumley back to the bush where she nurses his eyes as best she can despite the distress it is causing him. Dozey-Face and the platypus sympathise with Dot but Grumble-Bones remains pessimistic and unhelpful as ever, only to inadvertently suggest that Dot should go to Hollywood to achieve her goal. 'Dot in Space' ''' '''Dot is watching a television set in the woods with Dozey-Face, Grumble-Bones and the platypus. They are watching a Russian dog named Whyka being launched into space and hear about an American monkey named Buster who is poised to be sent to the moon. Dot is excited and wishes she could go to space but Grumble-Bones ridicules the idea. The conversation is interrupted when news breaks out that Whyka's vessel has broken down and is now trapped in orbit and to make matters worse, all attempts to return Whyka to Earth quickly fail. Category:Tomboys Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Dancers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Yoram Gross Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Australian Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Teachers Category:Feminists Category:Pure of Heart